


Angel with an apron

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aprons, Clothed Sex, M/M, Smut, Stockings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Baekhyun surprises Chanyeol with a new outfit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Dear I’m home-” was all Chanyeol could say when he entered his bedroom after work. He saw his boyfriend Baekhyun laying on their bed, wearing white maid apron & lace stockings. It’s been a while since he saw something as beautiful as his boyfriend in that outfit. He was shocked, in a good way of course and just stared at his boyfriend for a while.

“Welcome home honey! Had a rough day? I can help you to relax.” Baekhyun said and smirked at his boyfriend. That made Chanyeol take off his jacket, threw it somewhere in the floor and climbed on Baekhyun.

“Damn you, let me make love to you.” Chanyeol said and started to kiss Baekhyun’s starting from his nipples, going all way down to his thighs, kissing them as well once he reached them.

“Aahh fuck Chanyeol…” Baekhyun couldn’t do anything else than moan. His boner was getting bigger and bigger, and same happened with Chanyeol’s. He started to unbutton his boyfriend’s jeans, Chanyeol joining the fun and both his jeans and boxers were on the floor in seconds.

“Let me fuck you so well.” Chanyeol said while pushing the apron to the side, sliding his cock inside his lover’s ass. It made both men moan in pleasure since they hadn’t had sex for days due to work.

“Aah Chanyeol!” Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol took a hold on Baekhyun’s thighs and he got better position that allowed more pleasure for both. It didn’t take long and both men came, Baekhyun on his apron and Chanyeol inside Baekhyun. They cuddled after the little session.

“Where did you get this outfit? It’s so pretty on you.” Chanyeol asked admiring his boyfriend.

“These stockings are old, been in the closet for years I’d say. But the apron, Minseok gave it to me. He thought someone tall and handsome would like the idea. He was right don’t you think?” Baekhyun said and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Minseok is so clever. Wow. I…I want to try something like this as well.” Chanyeol said, blushing a little. Baekhyun giggled at that and said: “Of fucking course, you’d look amazing. Why don’t we put it on you now?

“Wow already ready for 2nd round?” Chanyeol giggled but liked the idea.

“Sure thing! Your time to feel the pleasure I just had. Wait I’ll take these off and you can wear them!” Baekhyun said and started to take off everything he had on. The evening was going to last for late!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to switch the roles. Chanyeol was too nervous about wearing the outfit Baekhyun just had on.

“Baekhyun…are you sure about this?” Chanyeol asked far from the bathroom. He had just put the apron and stockings on. He was still unsure about this whole thing. Even though he had always dreamed about wearing something like this, the concept made him shy. Now he was even more nervous since it was going to happen for real: wearing something pretty for his boyfriend.

“Of course I am! Are you ready? I’m so excited!” Baekhyun shouted, he was laying down on their bed. 

What was taking Chanyeol so long, he thought himself. It was too long in his opinion. Was everything okay? Baekhyun became worried, walked to the bathroom, knocked the door and asked: “Chanyeol? Honey you’ve been there for a while now. Are you okay?”

Chanyeol was near having a panic attack due to overthinking. What if Baekhyun doesn’t like how he looks? Does the outfit look awful on him? There were so many questions inside Chanyeol’s head, but when he heard Baekhyun’s voice, he calmed down. His voice always made him relax. 

“Umm yeah, I’m better now. Just…nervous if this outfit looks fine on me.” Chanyeol said, blushing a little.

“I’d be surprised if it wasn’t great on you. Believe or not, you’d look sexy even if you wore a plastic bag. C’mon dear, come out already. I want to see you and your pretty outfit. I won’t laugh I promise you.” Baekhyun said and waited for his boyfriend's answer. Chanyeol felt more relieved now.

“Okay then. You can go lay down on the bed. Shout when you’re ready and I’ll come.” Chanyeol finally answered and waited for Baekhyun’s words. When he finally heard those two words: “I’m ready!”, he walked back to their bedroom, showing his outfit for Baekhyun.

Wow. Wow. Wow. That was all Baekhyun got inside his head. The stockings fit perfectly on Chanyeol’s thighs. And the apron was also good looking. Maybe a bit small for the taller one, but it didn’t really matter to him. His boyfriend looked stunning like always.

“Honey…you look perfect. So sexy for me. Come here beside me.” Baekhyun said, probably looking like fresh red tomato.

Chanyeol was relieved. Baekhyun loved how he looked. He got his confidence back and went to lay down beside his boyfriend. They looked at each other for a while and started to have a kiss session, deep ones but with full of love.

“Are you ready to get what you deserve?” Baekhyun asked after a while. Chanyeol already had many hickeys on his neck, but they were not the last ones he was getting for sure.

“Yes…please do something already.” Chanyeol said. The evening he had been waiting for was still continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part is coming soon, please be patient! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After switching the outfits, Baekhyun gives his best to make Chanyeol scream in pleasure

Chanyeol had never moaned so much. Baekhyun had been kissing and biting his nipples for half an hour, they had always been very sensitive.

“You look so pretty like this Chanyeol. And those sounds of yours, I can’t get enough of them.” Baekhyun whispered. He saw how big Chanyeol’s boner was getting based on the apron. Then he continued: “Want me to do something to your cock?” Baekhyun asked, smirking at his lover.

“Ah…I’d love that, but maybe other time. I need you…so badly inside. Please come!” Chanyeol said, he looked so gorgeous from Baekhyun’s view. God he has the most handsome boydriend ever!

“Got it, turn around and I’m soon there.” Baekhyun said, kissing Chanyeol’s forehead, he did just like he was told, and he was laying down on his stomach.

Before getting into work, Baekhyun put on some lube. But knowing how big tease he was, he didn’t go right away inside, instead he just massage the hole with his boner. This made Chanyeol’s thighs shiver due to excitement, he wanted it inside right now and not tomorrow.

“Fuck don’t make me wait no more-“ was all Chanyeol could say before Baekhyun came inside. It had been so long since he was the bottom, so he screamed when he felt the cock coming deep inside. That startled Baekhyun, it sounded like his boyfriend was in pain.

“Oh god I’m sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Baekhyun asked while he stopped moving.

“No no Baekhyun…I’m fine, just been a while since I had something inside…you may continue babe!” Chanyeol said and started to moan once again when he felt Baekhyun moving in fast rhythm. Their session lasted for another half an hour.

“You’ve gotten better at this? Fuck I feel so good! More please!” Chanyeol shouted due to overpleasure.

“Fuck…I’m trying. Fuck you have the best hole in the whole world!” Baekhyun shouted and for some reason got faster rhythm than ever. It didn’t take long and he was on his limit.

“Aah I’m cumming Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screamed before he came inside his lover’s hole.

“Baekhyun aaah!” Chanyeol screamed in tears.

Baekhyun fell beside Chanyeol and they rested for a while. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Chanyeol crying. He panicked. Was he too hard on him in the end? He hated to see Chanyeol crying and now that it was his fault, he felt worst.

“Chanyeol! Honey are you hurt? I didn’t mean to. I thought I wasn’t going too fast but in the end I was. Omg please forgive me I don’t know how-“ Baekhyun was a mess and near having tears also, but he was stopped by Chanyeol’s lips on his. He kissed him and then spoke:

“Baekhyun calm down please. Babe look at me. I’m feeling the best right now because of you. That felt so good, we need to do that again. And sorry for worrying, I guess I cry time to time while I get orgasm. Trust me, I am feeling great.”

Hearing that made Baekhyun relieved. The tears in his lover’s eys were all due to pleasure he had gotten. He felt kind of proud also.

“Good to know. God you scared me a bit. And so that you know, I also felt great. I’m ready for another round anytime.” Baekhyun said and kissed Chanyeol’s lips, deep and with all love he was able to give. Chanyeol kissed him back, and that led them to have couple of minutes long kissing session.

“I love you so much Baekhyun.”

“I love you too, more than I can show Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st on-going fic. Hope you enjoy and stay connected for more chapters!


End file.
